


Give Me Half Of The Sky

by twice_celestial



Category: DIA (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Eunchae was the type to fall in love with the moon and everything else that was beautifully unreachable. In this case, Yebin.





	Give Me Half Of The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on aff. The world needs more dia fics.

Things used to be so different. Eunchae sometimes wished she could slip back into those times she had taken for granted. The time that she was the center of attention for Yebin. When they always had sleepovers on the weekends. The dancing around each other's rooms. Their parents scolding them when the music was too loud.

 

Sometimes if Eunchae looks carefully she can still see the stains on her carpet of when they painted each other's toenails. For some reason Eunchae couldn't clean it up. The purple on the floor still a reminder of what it used to be.

 

Now in high school it seemed like everything was moving so fast. As they grew they had gained more friends from the energetic Eunjin to the quiet Chaeyeon. At first Eunchae didn't mind to share Yebin. She didn't foresee any consequences. She didn't think she would care for Yebin as much as she does.

 

Yebin had slowly started to decline offers of when their friends invited to hangout. She was always busy studying.

 

“Why don't you have a break?” Heehyun suggested furrowing her brows.

 

“I can't not study for the big test on Monday,” Yebin argued.

 

“You had time to dye your hair last weekend!” Heehyun huffed referring to the pink in Yebin’s bleached blonde hair.

 

“I studied the whole time I was there. I can't study with you guys.”

 

“Why don't we all study together?” Eunice suggested,” That way everyone wins.”

 

Yebin scratched the back of her neck,” Oh I don't know.”

 

Eunchae turned to Yebin grabbing her arm,”C’mon you deserve to have some fun.”

 

Yebin looked at Eunchae who began to pout,” Alright but we have to study.”

 

“Of course we will,” Jenny winked at her.

 

That's how it's used to be. Eunchae used to have power over Yebin. She could convince her to do anything. Now she probably couldn't even convince her that the sky is blue. All that changed in one year. In the year when they had gotten two new friends, Somyi and Jooeun.

 

Eunchae was happy to see the old Yebin back. She was studying less and being able to hangout with the group. Part of her worried that Somyi or Jooeun could potentially steal Yebin away from her. How could she think like that was all she could whisper to herself. She wanted to kick herself for thinking so negatively about their new friends. Eunchae tried to reassure herself that no one could steal Yebin away from her. 

 

_____

 

All her life she thought about besides food, family, friends, and school was boys. She talked to Yebin about them all the time when they were in middle school. Which boys were the cutest in their class. Which ones they wanted to kiss. Yebin had often suggested that they should practice.

 

“Would kissing a pillow help?” Eunchae asked as she squeezed the pillow in her arms.

 

Yebin chuckled as she grabbed the pillow from Eunchae,”No silly we practice on each other.” Eunchae almost fell off the bed in shock. She couldn't help but look at Yebin quizzically wondering what the heck had gotten into her. But this was still when Yebin was hers. When Yebin had the long dark hair that Eunchae grew accustomed to. 

 

Like Eunchae had been doing all her life she had taken that constant request for granted. Yet at that time she was ignorant. At that time she only thought girls kissed boys and vice versa. 

 

When school started again, their second year in high school Yebin looked drastically different. Eunchae was busy on vacation with her parents and brother so she unfortunately didn't have time to see her friends. Yebin on the other hand seemed to have taken advantage with the free time and was already close with the two new girls, Somyi and Jooeun. 

 

 

Yebin's appearance also changed and it seemed to have a startling effect on Eunchae. Yebin's hair was cut much shorter but it was still bleach blonde. Eunchae missed the pink but she felt that this style suited Yebin quite nicely.

 

Too nicely it seemed because something uncontrollable happened and that was Eunchae couldn't look away. That's when she knew she was absolutely doomed.

 

____

 

Eunchae was like the sun. She had always had a cheerful disposition. She always shined so bright bringing anyone around her in a good mood. She had the most contagious eye smile that affected everyone yet she was unaware. But sometimes she shined so bright she burned out. She had been lucky to be best friends with the moon. Yebin would give her light in Eunchae's darkness. At least when they were younger. 

 

 

Eunchae was busily getting books from her locker. “You're a sad case,” Heehyun teased.

 

“What are you even talking about?” Eunchae asked dumbfounded.

 

“You like Yebin, duh!” Heehyun laughed pointing to Eunchae.

 

“Don't be ridiculous,” Yebin scoffed. In that encounter with Heehyun gave Eunchae the realization. But then there was still coming to terms with it.

 

Eunchae liked Yebin as more of a friend and no matter how many times she thought about it she couldn't believe it. What would Yebin even say to her? She'd probably laugh at her or in typical Yebin fashion give her a weird look. 

 

Eunchae couldn't let Yebin find out. It could ruin their friendship or that's what the negative side said to her. And Eunchae couldn't lose her best friend no matter what. Even if it broke her heart.

 

“Don't feel bad about it. Sorry for teasing you I just couldn't help but notice both of us were in similar situations,” Heehyun explained.

 

Eunchae's eyes lit up,” You like someone too?”

 

Heehyun then inched closer whispering in Eunchae's ear a name that never in a million years Eunchae thought she was ever going to hear. Chaeyeon. 

 

Sure Heehyun was very close to Chaeyeon but to Eunchae it always seemed almost like a mother-daughter relationship. Heehyun had always taken care of Chaeyeon throughout their whole lives. The one who gave Chaeyeon a band aid when she slipped on the stairs in middle school. The one that made sure Chaeyeon ate even if she forgot to pack a lunch or bring money. 

 

The more Eunchae thought about it the more she realized it was proof of Heehyun's feelings for Chaeyeon. Eunchae couldn't help but hope that Heehyun would have a chance. Because Eunchae knew for a definite fact that she didn't.

 

____

 

Yebin isn't cheerful all the time sometimes she wains. But even in the darkness she never lost herself. She's like the moon. Something beautiful Eunchae often looks at in the night. Something mysterious and radiant. She’s never always happy or always sad. She waxes and wains. She always seems to wear her heart on her sleeve.

 

Eunchae was trying not to be too obvious with her crush on Yebin but she had grown up enjoying teasing the girl. Now she had enjoyed it even more. A little too much for Yebin's taste. “Boop!” Eunchae laughed at she poked Yebin's nose.

 

Yebin groaned,” Can I eat?”

 

Eunchae giggled,” Your nose is just so cute! It's telling me to poke it.”

 

“You don't have to listen to it,” Jooeun said across the table from the two girls.

 

“I can handle her,” Yebin said before squeezing Eunchae's cheeks with her hand.

 

Eunchae pouted looking at Yebin who just said,” Your cheeks are so squishy it was like they were telling me to squeeze them.” Everyone at the table gave a soft laugh yet Jooeun laughed the loudest. 

 

Eunchae didn't mind. At least teasing Yebin she could grab the girl's attention no matter how briefly. Maybe that's why she started to continuously tease Yebin. Just so that Yebin would talk to her, look at her. Make Eunchae feel like it was just the two of them like it had been before.

 

____

 

Eunchae had heard stories of when the sun fell in love with the moon. None of them seemed to have a happy ending so it made sense that she and Yebin weren't meant to be. 

 

Surprisingly on the other hand it seemed like Heehyun was having better luck. Just as Eunchae had hoped. They deserved it after all.

 

“Didn't you hear?” Eunjin asked.

 

“No one told me,” Eunchae pouted as she lowered her head.

 

“Oh Jooeun must've forgotten to add you in the group text,” Eunice explained.

 

“There was a group text about Heehyun and Chaeyeon dating?” Eunchae questioned raising her voice.

 

Somyi covered her face from laughing,” I don't get why we did it either but it was fun.”

 

Eunchae just sighed wishing that she had been apart of it. Eunchae rewinded back in her mind of who it had been that had forgotten to add her in the group text. Jooeun. There was something off about her that Eunchae didn't understand. She was onto her though. Jooeun looked cute and innocent enough. Over the couple of weeks of knowing each other she had only been rude to Eunchae. 

 

With Heehyun and Chaeyeon dating it had seemed like nothing had changed. They still sat by each other at lunch which they had done for years. They still walked hand and hand to class. If Eunchae hadn't known any better she would've thought they had always been dating. But that had been Chaeyeon’s remark when Heehyun confessed to her. “I thought we were already dating.” It must've been the cutest thing.

 

Yet Eunchae only felt a stab of jealousy and envy. Never would that sentence be uttered by Yebin. If only she was a fool would she even believe in that possibility. She couldn't even think of a possibility of asking Yebin out. She just suffered internally. Part of her thought she deserved it. She was letting Yebin out of her grasp anyway. In what world would that get Yebin back. To Eunchae she was too far gone.

 

Unfortunately she was right. Yebin started doing things with Jooeun alone. That shot such a rage in Eunchae but you would never notice. She just smiled at the pair,”That's alright maybe we can do something together another time.” Yet it seemed as though all of Yebin's free time was filled up. Eunchae had no idea what to do.

 

______

 

Finally Yebin had secured a day for a sleepover with Eunchae. Who tried to hide her enthusiasm as much as humanly possible. Which was hard because after so long the old tradition was finally coming back.

 

 

“We haven’t done this in forever,” Eunchae said.

 

 

“I know I can’t remember the last time I was in your room.”

 

 

“You're here now!” Eunchae said before going silent and then getting courage to ask,” Is there anyone at school you like Yebin?”

 

“Actually I do. It’s Jooeun but you won’t say anything to her, right?”

 

Eunchae smiled even brighter to hide how hurt she was inside,” Of course I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

 

Yebin jumped to sit on Eunchae’s bed,” Do you like anyone?”

 

 

“They don’t like me anyway,” Eunchae muttered lowering her head as she stood in front of Yebin.

 

“How is that possible? What boy could even resist you?”

 

“Actually it's a girl.”

 

Yebin's eyes widened,” Oh really do I know her?”

 

Eunchae couldn’t tell Yebin especially now she knew that Yebin didn’t like her back. “It’s a secret.” She hoped Yebin wouldn’t bother her more about it and she was right. Yet it was the first time they ever had secrets from each other. 

 

_____

 

The moon wouldn’t really be the moon if the sun could touch her. For the moon revolves around earth.

 

It was obvious to Eunchae who that was, Jooeun. It was only a matter of time before they would be together. Nothing of which Eunchae could do about. She only wanted Yebin’s happiness. She has slowly accepted that it won’t be with her.

 

“I’m so happy for you!” Eunjin exclaimed. Jooeun and Yebin finally got together and were cuddled on the side of the table next to each other.

 

“Two couples but we know me and Chaeyeon are the cutest couple!” Heehyun joked. Even Eunchae was slowly accepting she wouldn’t be Yebin’s happiness, yet she couldn’t help being pained by it all. Jooeun has been nothing but cold to her and it scared her.

 

_____

 

“Are you sad?” Jooeun asked suddenly. Eunchae was alone with her as they waited for their rides after school.

 

Eunchae looked at her quizzically,” I’m fine.”

 

“That’s good I was worried I got you all depressed because I’m dating Yebin,” Jooeun explained as she emphasized the I’m. That’s how it started, with Jooeun acting even colder to her than she had before. It was like all of Eunchae’s fears were coming true, slowly but surely.

 

Yebin started sitting by Jooeun at lunch instead of her which made sense since they were dating. Yet, there were the days that Jooeun tripped Eunchae. That she made Eunchae drop her books by scaring her. One time she got the table all filled up and Eunchae had to sit by herself.

 

“Sorry there’s no more seats available,” Jooeun apologized. 

 

“I guess I’ll just sit with you tomorrow,” Eunchae replied before turning around and found somewhere else to sit. All Eunchae could think of was that Jooeun was looking at her and smiling with evil eyes. As much as Jooeun put Eunchae through she still doubted the other girl’s intent. Even if she come forward to any of their other friends it’s not like they’d believe her. Eunchae didn’t know what she was going to do. Yet, she knew she’d have to do it soon before she not only lost Yebin, but all the rest of her friends as well.

 

____

 

Eunchae figured out a way to be one step ahead of Jooeun. Eunchae grabbed her one and put the voice memo recording on. She then walked up to Jooeun who was also wait for her ride after school. Eunchae made sure that it wasn’t obvious that she was recording the conversation. It was her only way of getting everyone to believe her.

 

 

“What do you think you’re trying to do? Trying to break me away from my friends!” Eunchae asked.

 

“I can’t let you be friends with Yebin when you have a crush on her. And anyway you’re too late. I’ve always been one step ahead of you so do you really think anyone is going to believe you?”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“I have to keep what’s mine close and now all of your friends are mine,” Jooeun looked to see her ride had arrived,” See you around Eunchae.” As Jooeun left, Eunchae turned off the recording. Eunchae was excited to finally get Jooeun off of her high horse.

 

_____

 

The next day, Eunchae walked over to the lunch table. “There’s no more room for you today, sorry Eunchae,” Jooeun pouted.

 

“Oh I think this will solve it,” Eunchae said as she reached out to grab her phone. Before anyone could comment, Eunchae played the recording, exposing Jooeun. Everyone’s facial expressions changed, especially Jooeun’s who underestimated Eunchae.

 

“I can’t believe you’d do that. It’s like I never even knew you. Just go away! It’s over!” Yebin said after they all finished listening to the recording.

 

Jooeun got up from the table but before she walked away she said,” Go sit next to your girlfriend, Eunchae. I was just keeping your seat warm.”

 

After Eunchae sat back in her usual seat by Yebin. The blonde turned to her and asked,” I’m the person you were referring to at the sleepover?”

 

Eunchae nodded,”It’s so embarrassing I knew you’d never like me that way.”

 

“Are you kidding? I was always liked you. I thought you were straight and tried to move on with Jooeun which was clearly a bust,” Yebin admitted.

 

“You guys are so dumb,” Eunice laughed,” I knew since middle school but I thought it’d be more entertaining for you to figure it out yourselves. I was right it was hilarious.” 

 

Later that night, Yebin and Eunchae were having a sleepover like they always had. There was something Eunchae thought she’d never experience. A solar eclipse, when Eunchae and Yebin kissed.


End file.
